


Silent Night

by MonkeyLi



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), duckverse
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M, sex but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: This story takes place in the canon of the comic "Notte silenziosa" (https://inducks.org/story.php?c=I+TL+2874-5&search=).Which is why the beginning is basically a short summary, paired with some additional Dimeshipping thoughts. It's not absolutely necessary to know the short comic, but it might help with the prospect. Read it here: https://fethrybestduck.tumblr.com/post/165450248631/people-asked-for-it-so-here-is-it-a-cuteEven though Scrooge and Magica have sex in this story, it's mainly about the feelings and insecurities of the two. Romantic and not explicit described! The Mature Tag is mainly about being on the safe side!





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Notte silenziosa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431627) by Roberto Gagnor and Artist Enrico Faccini. 



Scrooge sat at his desk and worked, as he did all year round. Once again he took an annoyed look at the calendar. 

Christmas... 

What a waste of time. Even worse, on a holiday like this she would certainly not come... would she? His heart was beating faster in delicate hope.

Suddenly he felt an icy breeze blowing through the room. He had forgotten to close the window in the storage room and outside the clouds had gathered into a real blizzard.  
Sighing, he stood up to close it. Otherwise the heating costs would ruin him. When he turned around again, he saw something even more unwelcome than Christmas or a snowstorm: 

Brigitta MacBridge.

It really wasn't that he didn't like the woman, but he just couldn't make her understand that it would never be more. But for that, he would have had to tell her that his heart belonged to someone else all along.  
Unrequited or not. Maybe he liked Brigitta because they were basically in the same boat...

What he didn't like at all were her Christmas presents, which always turned out the same. A potty ugly Christmas sweater. Great, and for that he was expected to show gratitude and affection.  
He was just about to discard the gift in all rudeness as the whole bin began to vibrate.  
Soon the ground under their feet collapsed and they were confronted with the nightly attackers. Of course, the Beagle Boys.  
His hope sank, two uninvited guests already, but still no...

However, after he had shooed the whole gang, including Brigitta who dared to waste his expensive tea on burglars, back to the office. One of them drew his attention to a fireworks display raging outside. Fireworks?

Could it really be? He quickly pulled himself together again and grabbed his shotgun. He must not forget that the joy was one-sided, that the witch would only be here for one reason. Nevertheless, his heart was beating with bliss and fighting spirit.

The cold could not cool Magica's heated mind. One fireball after the other pelted down on the money bin until Scrooge managed to give her a load of garlic. Triumphantly, he turned his back to her and started to return into the warm bin. He expected loud nagging or even another attack. But Magica lay in the snow like fallen.

Did he accidentally seriously hurt her? Such restraint did not resemble her at all. She looked pitiful, lying in the snowdrifts, apparently unable to move.  
He walked toward her resolutely. It didn't matter what she or the others would think about it. No matter if he revealed his heart, he just couldn't leave Magica to herself.

Carefully he lifted her onto his arms. She didn't make any effort to protest, exhausted she let everything happen to her. Her body was freezing cold, he could even feel the cold through his thick coat.  
How had she come here anyway. On the vacuum cleaner? All the way from Italy at that temperature and around that time? No wonder she was completely wasted.

He pressed her a little tighter against himself than necessary as he carried her in. In the office he caught Brigittas gaze. Her eyes widened and she opened her beak to say something but decided against it.

Scrooge didn't care any more about the others present. He got a soft blanket and wrapped the frozen witch in it. Magica only looked at him silently, then her gaze wandered through the room to all the other people. Was he imagining it, or was there disappointment on her face?

He wished himself that they were both alone.

Brigitta made a good face to the bad game and also handed Magica a cup of tea. But the latter seemed to distrust the friendly gesture. She jumped up outraged. The blanket fell to the floor. Scrooge noticed that the witch trembled with cold but still went into combat position. 

Magic was already crackling at her fingertips. It was typical for her. She would never give up without a fight. But Scrooge didn't like it when others were added to his private feud with Magica. With a dry gaze he held one of Gyro's many inventions in the air.

A magic debuff system.

The witch looked at him for a moment and was about to start protesting when suddenly another uninvited guest entered the room. John D. Rockerduck. Didn't people have anything better to do at Christmas than storm his office?

Slowly Scrooge had enough, now he even had a fight with Rockerduck. He just wanted to be alone...alone with her, if it was possible...

Worried, he noticed Magica was still freezing. Soaked as she was, but it was clear that she would neither admit it nor ask for help. With all the people present, she felt herself pushed into a corner. So much was certain. He had to make a decision.

He sighed deeply. Then he smiled and began to distribute a few supplies to all present. Biscuits, cakes, even small gifts. If he couldn't change the fact that everyone had gathered with him, he at least wanted to enjoy it. Despite everything, it was people who enriched his life. Even if not always very positive.

In the end he turned to Magica, who had wrapped her arms around her body. Gently he said to her: "Don't be so stubborn Magica...if you keep the wet things on you'll catch a colt..."  
He knew that his next gesture would hurt Brigitta. On the other hand, he had told her often enough that he felt nothing for her. For Magica on the other hand...

"Here..."

He took off his coat, underneath appeared one of the sweaters Brigitta gave him every year. In the first moment he could hear her cheerful shouting, but then he quickly took the sweater off his body.

"...Go to next room and put this on. This will warm you up Magica..."

He felt that his cheeks were turning red. What he did here was risky and quite personal. With a fast beating heart he noticed Magica's gaze on his body before he threw the coat over himself again.

"What? But this is one of my..." Did he hear Brigitta protest in the background. But Scrooge's attention was completely focused on Magica. How would she react? He would have loved to just hold her in his arms, but with all the visitors this was the more inconspicuous gesture.

Slowly Magica's gaze wandered from his chest up to his eyes. Excited, he saw her cheeks turning red aswell.  
Scrooge really had no idea what was waiting for him, anything was possible with this fiery witch. But then a shy smile spread across her face. "Thank you Scroogie..." She whispered, took the sweater and left the room to change.

 

"How could you? That was a gift for you and not for that...witch." Brigitta started whining as soon as the door fell into the lock behind Magica. "If it had to be, you could have given her your coat, or at least an unworn sweater." Scrooge turned to her, trying to be as friendly as possible, as he knew how much he had just hurt her. Still, it was hard for him to show sympathy when his thoughts revolved solely around Magica.

"Neither my coat nor a new sweater would warm her like the one that held my body heat. You've seen her, it was my fault that she landed in the snow. Frozen through and wet..." His eyes became very soft as he looked towards the door behind which Magica had disappeared.

Brigitta had her heart stopped for a moment as she noticed this. Never before had Scrooge shown such a loving look. Only when it came to his little nephews. With horror she realized that it was as she had always suspected. She would never possess his heart, for it already belonged to another...

Before she could say anything, the door opened and Magica came back. The sweater might be ugly, but it clung to her body and emphasized her feminine figure. Her cheeks were still reddened and she felt visibly more comfortable in her skin. Scrooge's heart melted at the sight. Again he suppressed the desire to go and hold her tightly in his arms.

The Beagle Boys and Rockerduck were looking at each other with insecure eyes. Something was going on here, but they couldn't understand what it was. The mood was strangely tense between the two women and Scrooge.

 

Nonetheless they all spent some time together. Despite various differences there was a lot of laughter. But finally it was time to politely ask his guests to leave.

The Beagle Boys didn't cause any problems. They had something to eat and even a handful of change. With the promise to come back soon, they happily left the money bin. John was not asked for long either. He politely said goodbye to the ladies, a little less politely to Scrooge and already was on his way.

Contrary to all that had happened, Brigitta still had a small part of hope in reserve. With a skeptical look she turned to Scrooge. He wouldn't throw her out, would he? Magica was a rival, just like Rockerduck or the Beagle Boys. Of course she was the one who had to leave first. 

But when her eyes met Scrooge, she saw him talking to Magica as if they were alone in the room. Both laughed as they talked about past encounters. She saw Scrooge gently place his hand on Magica's shoulder and inquire about her well-being.  
Finally he looked up and noticed Brigittas gaze. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathed deeply and went to her. "Brigitta, I think it's time for you to go, as well. We'll see each other before long..." He started as friendly as possible. Magica watched them from afar, there was compassion in her gaze but also pure determination not to give in. 

It was then, that Brigitta realized something else.

It wasn't just Scrooge. Magica had come here in the hope that she would meet Scrooge alone. She herself was only in their way...she was in the way of the man she loved. 

She had never wanted that. 

Suddenly she felt terrible. Because of everything. Her own broken heart, but also that her presence denied happiness to someone close to her. She wasn't stupid, she knew when she had lost. So far she had always been able to explain Scrooge's rejection with shyness and other reasons. But this time it was different.  
She herself had witnessed why he rejected her. There was no more denial. Worse still, independently, Brigitta realized what a wonderful couple they were. Yes, maybe she recognized it even better than the concerned themselves.

"Brigitta, listen I..." Started Scrooge, but she interrupted him. " It' s all right, I think...I understood... " She took a look over his shoulder at Magica. The look on the witch's face hadn't changed. No matter what she tried, she would lose. Both women fought for the same, but Scrooge had already made his choice. Brigitta tried to smile. "But don't come up with the idea of sending Magica away in this state..." A little quieter she whispered into his ear. " Stay true to your feelings or you will regret it one day..."

Blood shot Scrooge in the head at her words. Embarrassed, he lowered his gaze to the ground. "Thank you..."

With these last words she turned around and left the money bin. Outside she started to cry, but she had done the right thing. She would get over it. Definitely. In the end, she and Scrooge just weren't meant for each other.

On the way back, a liberated smile already appeared on her face.

 

Scrooge took a deep breath as the door closed behind Brigitta. Finally he was alone with Magica. 

Then it dawned on him, he was alone with Magica...

Sudden panic spread through him. Somehow he hadn't thought the whole thing through. What should he do now? Sure he had been alone with her many times before, but that was during a heated fight or when they joined forces to defeat a mutual foe.  
But he had never been alone with her in his rooms like this...Cold sweat broke out on his forehead. Stubbornly he stared at the door, did not dare to turn to the witch. Come on Scrooge, he scolds himself, you're never afraid of anything. Don't start now.

He took all his courage together, turned around just to realize that Magica was only a few centimeters away from him. Her deep black eyes seemed to pierce his soul. He tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. His heart was beating up to his neck and he felt his cheeks turning red again. 

What was she up to? Her expression was completely opaque but flames flared in her eyes. Not out of anger or malice. No, passion glowed in them.  
For a moment, he feared, or hoped, that she would just snatch him. Unconsciously he drove his tongue over his lips.

Suddenly one thing became clear to him, no matter what she did, and if she ripped his clothes off at that moment, he would not defend himself. He was completely captured by those dark eyes, those raven-black hair, that still shone slightly with moisture, that body that stood so gracefully and temptingly in front of him.

If he was still uncertain of his feelings before, his doubts were dispelled in the tense silence between them.  
He wanted this woman.

No, he actually loved her.

When the tension had become almost unbearable, a smile suddenly scurried over Magica's face. Emphasized timidly she lowered her gaze and embraced her body with her arms. Her voice was only a breath, but he could hear the temptation in it. She was aware of what she was doing to him, and she enjoyed it. In moments like this, he inevitably realized that she was a witch, a descendant of Circe. 

She was seductive, she was dangerous, she was all he wanted.

"You know, I'm still cold..." She looked up at him and his heart stood still for a moment. In a smooth movement she reduced the distance between them. Her hands stroked light as a feather across his chest and lay gently around his neck. He felt her soft breasts as she snuggled close to him, her lips just a breath away from his ear. "Warm me..."

With a content sigh, Scrooge gave in to his feelings and held Magica tightly in his arms. How much he had been waiting to hold her. He buried his nose in her soft neck-feathers and absorbed her fragrance deeply. A scent of herbs and incense. He was almost dizzy, so intense were the feelings that reared up in him. A little voice of reason whispered to him that she was playing with him, a love spell, as she had often used. But he didn't care. If she really went that far just to get his number one, he would enjoy it.  
Besides, he felt intoxicated by feelings, but his mind was clear and sharp as always. Who knew what was going on in that stubborn witch?

"Finally we are alone..."

He could hear her soft voice. "I thought, if I came to you at this time, and at Christmas, that you would be alone. But far from it..."

Scrooge was silent for a moment and pondered the right words. If only he knew what she really wanted.  
"Does it make a difference if I am alone? Didn't you just come to steal my dime, like always"? He feared her answer. Unconsciously, he pressed the woman even tighter. As long as she granted him this gesture.

She moved back a little from him to look deep into his eyes. "If you believe that, why are you holding me then?"

"Because I don't care!"

In a quick movement he had turned them both around so that Magica now stood with her back to the door. He pressed her lightly against it, but with enough leeway that she could release herself if she wanted to.

„You know exactly what you are doing to me, often enough you have exploited it. So why should it be different today? You have never gone so far as now, that is true. But if this coin is so important to you, then you will pay for it. You want to seduce me? You have succeeded, so bear the consequences."

Scrooge leaned over to her, his beak almost touching hers. One hand lay on her shoulder, gently pushing her back, the other wandering up her neck into her silky hair.

"Please, since you' re already toying with me, at least allow me to kiss you..."

The superior, knowing smile had disappeared from Magica's face. Her cheeks were reddened and Scrooge could feel her heartbeat. But her gaze didn't leave him for a second. Boldly she looked right into his eyes.

"You darn fool...Why do you think I never went any further? With the help of my love potions it would have been easy to seduce you until you were wax in my hands..."  
Her deep onyx's black eyes glowed as she looked at him. "I never touched you, never kissed you, because I couldn't bear that you only wanted it because of a spell..."  
She put her arms around his neck again, her hands gently stroking through his soft feathers as she drew him closer to herself. "I wished that you wanted me as much as I wanted you, only for my own sake..."

She couldn't prevent him from seeing her weakness. She suddenly felt completely vulnerable near him. And she was tired of fooling herself.

"Kiss me...please kiss me Scrooge..."

For a moment, he just looked at her, couldn't believe what she said. But all her presence testified that she was serious. She did not just play with him she...

His heart pounded in his chest with pure ecstasy. A feeling of bliss spread throughout his whole body. With a gentle smile he closed the small gap between them, drew her even closer to himself and kissed her deeply and intimately. With all the feelings that flowed through him.

"Scrooge..." She gasped when they separated briefly from each other. She wanted to be even closer to him.  
So much closer...

"I love you Scrooge..."

She returned his caress full of passion.

"And in Circe's name, I want you..."

With these words she drove her hands between his coat. It made her almost crazy to feel the muscular chest under her fingers, which she had admired earlier that evening. She wanted to see more of him.  
She eagerly grazed the coat from his shoulders, took a moment to observe his body. Handsome just wasn't enough to describe this man, it was unbelievable what his sight alone caused in her.

Scrooge breathed in sharply as Magica stroked her cold fingers across his chest and finally exposed him. He enjoyed the desire in her eyes, as she looked at him. He wasn't an idiot, he knew his body was attractive. But it gave him enormous satisfaction to see that Magica of all people would want him just as much as he desired her.

She eagerly began to cover his body with kisses. Gently buried her teeth in his neck that he groaned.  
Passion, another characteristic he loved about her.

He smirked. "Hey, that's not fair... His hands were streaking down her waist to her hips, grabbing the hem of her sweater.  
He looked questioningly into her eyes but as an answer she just smiled mischievously and raised her arms.

In one go he pulled the sweater over her head. She was not wearing a bra, probably because it had also been soaked. Or she had planned it from the outset.  
But it didn't really matter. For the first time he saw her completely naked. Fascinated, he took a moment to observe her.

She was so indescribably beautiful. Scrooge still couldn't believe that this was really happening. That she allowed him to put his hands on her soft breasts. With his fingers he stroked through the delicate plumage.

Magica ecstatically put her head back and sighed softly as he touched her. As if by themselves her arms lay around his neck again.

"Please touch me more Scroogie..." She whispered seductively in his ear.

It was unbearable. For a long time, it had become clear to him that he had fallen in love with the obstinate witch, but throughout his life he had never indulged in such physical pleasures. The wave of desire that she caused in him completely surprised him, albeit not unwelcome. 

Scrooge realized what instinct meant.

 

Magica just wanted to be so much closer to him. Finally, after all those years in which feelings and desires could accumulate, he finally belonged to her. Even if only for this one, silent night.

Scrooge couldn't get enough of touching her. His hands were constantly running over her body, along her hips and massaging her breasts. So good, it just felt so incredibly good.  
How he wanted to go further, but a tiny voice of reason warned him. After all, they were unprotected, weren't they? With all his self-control, he let go of her a little. Confused, Magica opened her eyes, which she had closed with pleasure.

"What‘s wrong? Please don't stop..."

Embarrassed, he stroked a few strands of hair out of her face. The atmosphere between them was tense to the point of tearing "Magica, you can't imagine how much I..." He had to swallow to be able to continue speaking, so much the desire laced his throat shut. "...But we shouldn't...I mean what if you..." He simply did not succeed in formulating a reasonable sentence in his condition.

But apparently she had understood him nevertheless. A loving, albeit teasing smile spread on her face. Calming she kissed his lips, his neck, his collarbone. "Who would have thought that the great Scrooge McDuck could be so cautious? But don't worry about such things, darling. I am a witch, a mighty witch! You can neither harm me nor impregnate me, if I don't want it. If that's what you're afraid of..." For a moment she gently looked him in the eye.  
A part of her was offended that he assumed she was like an ordinary woman. But the attentive thought moved her. Especially because she saw how hard it was for him to be reasonable.

His eyes widened in surprise for a moment. Her direct way of saying things was disarming. "A witch, of course..." he mumbled embarrassed. "I'm sorry I must have ruined the mood with my unnecessary worry..."

Not that the heat in his own body had decreased, still he could hardly hold back.  
But a woman like Magica was probably unnerved by his concerns. For the first time he wished he had already gained experience in physical love. He felt insecure and idiotic next to her.

Even a witch could not read thoughts without further precautions. But a deep look into his eyes was enough to see what was bothering him. So far she had been sure that a man like Scrooge could not be inexperienced. But here he stood, suddenly completely unsettled and full of shame. 

Her heart beat faster at the thought that she was his first...

"Looks like we have another thing in common Scroogie..." She started as she took his hand and slowly led it down her body.

"Please don't stop now, all your touches felt wonderful..."

She placed his hand between her legs as if to confirm her statement. Scrooge's cheeks turned glowing red as he felt how much he aroused her.  
Pressing very close to him she kissed him deeply. He could feel her hot breath as she spoke. "I've never been close to someone before. I have never considered anyone worthy of me.

If I seem experienced to you, it's only because witches are brought up to handle their charms, to be able to bewitch... but you're the first one I really want to do that with…

With a blissful moan, she embraced Scrooge, putting her chin on his shoulder. He gently put one arm around her as he instinctively began to touch her between her legs, with his other hand, caress her, and finally, after a last securing look, penetrated her.

He suppressed an excited gasp. If a finger already felt so good in her, what would it be like when...

At the same time it became clear to him that he would exchange this feeling at any time. For that look full of love which she now gave him. She trembled slightly, he could feel it, she was in fact just as afraid as he was. But despite his inexperience she put her fullest trust in him. It had never been clear to him how much you could love someone.

After a while he pulled his fingers back to draw her tight and kiss her. He smiled slightly at her protesting expression, at the loss. But it disappeared as he pressed his loins promisingly against hers. She only looked at him with reddened cheeks. The most beautiful being he had ever seen. 

"May I really?" He asked gently.

She nodded slightly without hesitation. "Yes, please take me Scrooge...now"

Magica felt that he lifted her slightly and wrapped her legs around his hip as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
With one hand she reached for him and carefully led him into the right position.

Both groaned in surprise because of the unexpected intensity. They laughed quietly in unison, laying their foreheads together to look deep into each other's eyes. It was such a beautiful sensation to feel each other. After Scrooge was sure she had gotten used to it. He began to move cautiously inside her. She felt so warm, so soft. But most of all, it felt right. United with this woman, he belonged right here.

Not only physically, no, his heart and soul were at home.

Perhaps it was because they were both inexperienced, for soon they had reached the height of ecstasy. Scrooge almost regretted this a little, he would have liked to have felt the sensation of being so deeply immersed in her longer. But now he felt completely exhausted.

But also at peace.

Magica didn't seem to be doing any better than he did. She clung tightly to him and put her head exhausted on his shoulder. He gently kissed her cheek. Fearing that his powers would soon leave him, he carefully carried her to his desk and took a seat in his comfortable office chair. Magica on his lap. He smiled lovingly as she became quiet and cuddly, so completely contrary to her other harsh ways.

Tenderly he held her tight, stroking her back and soft hair over and over again. Magica had meanwhile cuddled up close to his chest. From time to time he could hear a tranquil sigh from her.

Absent he thought to himself that it should bother him, to sit in his office naked and a little sticky with a witch on his lap. But he couldn't get himself to care.

Only one thought scared him, what if it was enough for her? There was no doubt that she had desired him. But what would happen now that she had reached her goal? When that night was over, would she just go back to being his enemy? As if there had never been this silent night between them? He could not bear the thought.

Finally, after so many years he had found someone with whom he wanted to spend his life. To lose Magica again would be cruel. Surely she had whispered into his ear in the intoxication of passion that she loved him. But wouldn't a witch say and do anything to get what she wanted?  
Yes, he was afraid.

Her calm voice interrupted his thoughts. "What is wrong with you Scrooge? You're so tense all of a sudden." She gently stroked her fingers through the soft feathers of his sideburns. "Are you cold? Am I too heavy?" But suddenly she pulled her hands back, an expression of understanding lay on her face.

"No...you want me to go, don't you? Whatever just happened between us is over...you got what you wanted..."

She tried hard to banish the pain from her voice. Not to let it show that it broke her heart. How stupid she had been to get her hopes up. Normally, she should be satisfied with the fact that he had desired her at all.

She quickly slipped from his lap. There was no reason to delay the inevitable any longer. Every second she lay longer in his arms would only hurt her more.  
But she barely stood on her feet when Scrooge had jumped up, grabbed her and pulled her to himself. His strong arms tightly enclosed her tender body.

"Don't go!" 

He shouted a little louder than necessary. His hands found her face and he gently made her look at him. "I am the one who thought you..."  
Scrooge kissed her over and over again. "Please, I want you to stay with me.“ He just couldn't stop kissing her.

 

"I love you Magica..."

 

He whispered before he found her lips in another kiss, even more deeply.

"Stay with me for tonight... No, forever..."

 

For a while, she just looked at him with big eyes.

"Forever..." 

She finally brought out, her cheeks glowing with embarrassment. "What exactly...do you mean by that..?" If it was possible at all, she turned even redder, shyly she lowered her gaze.

Scrooge now coughed no less embarrassed because of his outburst.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to rush you with it..." he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes again. "We don't have to decide now what I mean by that, I just want you to stay with me. As long as it is what you also want. Come home with me."

The smile that spread on Magica's face made his heart stop for a moment.

"Gladly Scroogie.

Happily they sank into an intimate embrace. Neither of them knew what would happen to them in the future.  
But being together that night seemed like a good start.

"Merry christmas..."  
Both wished in the most beautiful harmony and laughed.


End file.
